Another Night at Maura's
by HopAPlane
Summary: Jane spends some time outside of Maura's bedroom door after their usual movie night. She is going over her feelings, but it is not the first time she has done that. Will she get caught or finally let her feelings be known. Ch12 posted.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own them. Just having a bit of fun.  
This first chapter is all in italics because it is Jane's thoughts/pov. In the rest of the story will be third person, but will have bits of Jane's thoughts which will be in italics. I think being in Jane's head would be fun.

Thank you to a wonderful beta for reading over this even though they are super busy :). Any mistakes here are all mine.

On with the story…

* * *

Ch1  
Words: 889

* * *

_'Friday. _

_Another night staying at Maura's. Another night of fighting my feelings. Another night that I try and pry my hand off her bedroom door handle or finally gather the courage to open the door.  
_

_I know she is still up. We just finished our weekly movie night 45 minutes ago. She is most likely reading another "fascinating" medical journal article.  
_

_I can see a sliver of gold light under her bedroom door. Looking down, I see the light cast over my toes. I wiggle them and watch their shadows play with each other. They feel a bit cold; I guess, I should put my socks back on. Well the socks Mauta got me. They are made of some special fabric that keeps my toes at the perfect temperature; also, there was a lecture she gave about them that was part of the gift. I tease her a bit for getting them for me. She just gives me her "I know you like them, so shut-up" look. That look always brings the most ridiculous smile to my face. Only she worries about my never ending, and almost always losing battle with toe temperature.  
_

_A chuckle escapes me._

_God, I hope she did not hear me. But, yet, I do that way I will have to confront my feelings once and for all. But, yet, I don't; my courage has not arrived. It's lost like a package in the mail during Christmas or luggage at the airport.  
_

_Another chuckle escapes me.  
_

_Stop that.  
_

_Why am I so dang funny?  
_

_Well, I am standing outside her door for what I'm guessing is about 15 minutes, and still I have not gotten the courage to push open the door. The two ice cubes that I put in my water to cool it down have all but vanished. That is the reason I am out of bed and out of the guest room; well, at least that is what I tell myself. In all reality, it is an excuse to see if Maura is still up. If luck was on my side, she would also be thirsty and getting a glass of water, and I would get to see her again. And if the Gods were being super giving, she would be in one of her silk pajama sets; the ones with the short shorts and matching little top.  
_

_Well, now the ice has completely vanished in my glass; I'm getting closer to finally pushing the door open. I give the door knob one last squeeze, and one last look at my toes. I feel the courage building, and I'm ready. I take one last breath of encouragement and then the light under her door vanishes.  
_

_Darkness is cast upon my toes.  
_

_Crap! Ughh!  
_

_She must be done with the "fascinating" article and now is sinking into her bed. Alone. All that surrounds her is a cloud soft comforter and a massively empty bed.  
_

_I wish I could be surrounding her.  
_

_Some days even after I take down a 200 pound perp single handedly, I feel like the world's biggest wuss. Maybe on Monday, I will grab my plaque off my desk and use a penny to scratch off detective and write World's Biggest Wuss with a Sharpie. Cram it on there, since it's a much longer title than detective. Nothing, no one has ever made me feel like that except for a 116.8 pound blonde. She scares the crap out of me, and yet I go to her, look for her, feel incomplete unless she is close by.  
_

_Well, for tonight, I feel my chances have vanished. I pull my hand away from the handle and start my long and lonely walk back to the guest room. Alone. To my equally cloud soft comforter and massively empty bed.  
_

_I think about next week's movie night, and how I will have another chance to find my courage before the light goes out.  
_

_Over the last few weeks my courage comes quicker.  
_

_The first time I even thought about my feelings for Maura, I scared myself half to death. _

_The first week I even thought about going into her room and telling her how I feel, I could not even look at her door.  
_

_Now, I'm just a couple of seconds too late.  
_

_Now, back in the guest room, I place my glass of water on the night stand on a coaster of course. Maura would kill me if I did not use a coaster. That would be a shame, her killing me before I had a chance to tell her how I feel.  
_

_I wipe my hands on my sweat pants and crawl in between the softest sheets a guest bed has ever known. I wonder if she gets these awesome sheets for me or if she has always used such nice sheets in a guest room.  
_

_I settle down.  
_

_Next week will be the week I make my move. With that thought and a crooked smile fixed on my lips, my eyes close and I get pulled into a content slumber.  
_

_My last thoughts are the next movie night could change everything. The next glass of water could end up on my night stand by Maura's bed, instead of here on the night stand in the guest bedroom by the guest bed.'_

_TBC..._

* * *

Ok, so, I have a couple of chapters written out. So I can still put in any ideas you guys have in future chapters. Let me know thanks. I am not sure how long this is going to be. Just depends on how many ideas I have/get.

Any mistakes you wish to point out, I can try and fix them. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi. It is cool to see all the people following this story. It's my first attempt at a longer store. I did not get much feedback so if you want to let me know how I'm doing that would be amazing.

Back to the story…

Jane's thoughts are in italics.

* * *

Ch2

Words: 1,284

* * *

'_Friday night again.'_

So a whole week, seven long days have gone by since Jane's last Friday night encounter with Maura's bedroom door handle.

Right now they are sitting on Doctor's couch watching a documentary on the ever so fascinating octopus. That's what happens when it's the genius night to choose their movie. Jane, as hard as she tries, has still not convinced her that a documentary is not a movie. On the upside, Maura got a real kick out of learning that one the octopus' legs also doubles as its penis.

_'Yay. Not.'_

After an hour of this documentary, Jane is starting to nod off.

"Jane, you should go to bed, you are falling asleep." Brown eyes snap open and give her a glare.

"Fine, at least lie down and relax, stretch out your legs." Jane's eyes soften and she does as she told.

Once on her back, her legs are scrunched up. The blonde gives her a gentle pat on Jane's calf giving her permission to stretch out her legs over Maura's lap.

A content sigh escapes the brunette when the ME starts to rub carelessly up to her knee, then down to her ankle, and every once in a while all the way down to her toes. She does a little twist of her wrist towards the end of her stroke that almost seems suggestive. Jane watches the smaller woman's hands move with such ease, yet there is such strength and she is mesmerized by it. Jane glances up at her friend's face; she is looking back. All they can see is care and adoration on each other features.

"Thank you," slips pats Jane's lips. Maura's eyes brighten up due to her smile.

'_God, I wonder and hope that she only smiles like that to me and only for me.'_

"You're welcome, Jane. I love the feel of your leg muscles. They show how much you work out. Lovely musculature."

At that comment Jane's cheeks grow pink, but it is unseen due to the low light.

"uhh… I love the feel of your hands on my muscles. They are skilled hands at that."

'_Blusher. Blush more. Good deflection. Not really. I don't even think that was a deflection. Only she can make me lose all my world class comebacks and even forget how to conjugate a word in my head.'_

Jane turns her head away, and pretends to watch the documentary. But all her focus is on the small hands working her legs. How they are stroking along her legs, and how they get bold every so often and sneak their way under the edge of the brunette's sweats. How they warm the skin they find there, and how that warmth spreads throughout Jane's body.

_'I wish I could control how my body reacts to her touch.'_

She can feel her breathing and body temperature change. She cannot even look at her friend or she will blush uncontrollably.

It's been about 45 minutes of this beautiful torture that Maura has engaged her in. All Jane has learned from staring at the screen is that even if you are not paying attention the moving pictures they keep moving. And that Maura's hands are soft, yet strong and caring, that even as they move carelessly, they are still precise.

The screen turns black and the credits roll by. The detective would not have noticed except the doctor's hands have stopped moving; then there is quick double pat on her thigh followed by a gently squeeze.

_'Guess movie night is over.'_

The long-limbed woman moves her legs and watches as her friend gets up. She picks up their glasses and heads to the kitchen, passing right in front of Jane, giving her a generous view of her yoga and high heel toned assets. A little smirk runs across the detective's face, but is quickly wiped away with a fake yawn. The ME curiously looks at her, which cause Jane to quickly get up and follow behind her "to help" but she just wants to be close.

She puts hand on the doctor's lower back as she comes up behind her because it is one of Jane's hand most favorite places.

_'I bet I could find it a few other good places for my hand to hang out.'_

"Here let me."

"I got this, Jane. How about you get us a couple of glasses of water for bed?"

Jane gives a quick nod and set about her task. She picks out Maura's favorite glass, because even Dr. Isles has one, and a glass for herself. She takes them to the fridge and fills Maura's with cool water but no ice, just how she likes it, and to her own she adds a couple of ice cubes.

Once they are done with, they meet in the middle of the kitchen. When the glass exchanged hands their fingers touch.

'_I wish I could stay here forever._'

They don't pull away quickly, but linger. A little smile inches it's was across both their lips.

"Thank you."

"Yup." '_Way to keep the mood going Rizzoli.' _Maura lightly laughs at Jane's expression. And the look that the hazel eyes have, tell Jane she knows something, with one of her famous head tilts.

_'Adorable_.'

And with that they head of to bed for a night of rest.

As they walk along they check doors and windows, set alarms. Once down the hall a tanned hand finds its way back to its favorite spot. Jane rubs a couple of "comforting" circles as they say goodnight. The brunette, as always, fights the urge to give her a quick kiss.

_'Would it hurt if I did that, she has never physically pulled away from me, would she pull away if I tried to kiss her?'_

"Goodnight Jane."

"Nite."

The Italian turns to towards the guest room.

'_Did I just see disappointment on her face? Could she be disappointed I'm not staying with her.'_

About 45 minutes have passed since they parted ways. Once again, Jane finds herself outside the doctor's door. Her hand rests on the handle it has come to know so well.

'_Once again, I know I have been here for at least 15 plus minutes. On the plus side I don't have a glass of water sweating all over my hand. So here I am again, a repeat of the week before, week before, week before… Another night staying at Maura' s. Another night fighting my feelings.'_

She stares down at her feet again as her toes play in the sliver of light. It reminds her of the first day of spring when it's finally warm enough to go back outside and play.

'_I thought I would finally be ready to push the door open. But no such luck.'_

_'Maybe it's so hard to jump this last hurdle because I don't know what my feelings are exactly. I know it hurts to be away from her. I know that it feels like the oxygen has been sucked out of the air around me when she is not around. But I also know that I have never had feelings for a woman. What if all I'm feeling is an extremely close friendship? What if I push for more and I push her away? What if all the signs I think I have seen are just my hopes?'_

Once again she looks down and her toes and they are covered with the night's darkness. Another night that she pries her hand of the bedroom door handle when the light goes off. Another deep breath and she heads to the guest room, slips into the sheets, and as sleep pulls her under my last thought-

'_At least there is next week's movie night.'_

TBC…

* * *

Ok so next chapter we will see if Jane finally pushes the door open or if she gets caught. What do you think will happen? And do people like 'Jo' or 'Joe'?


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own them.  
If you see any mistakes and you want to let me know that would be very much appreciated.  
Jane's thoughts are in italics.  
On we go…

* * *

Ch 3  
Words: 850

* * *

Saturday's morning sun gently filters into the guest room where Jane is sleeping.

Jane's sleep is filled with the same dreams as always, well at least as of late. Maura. Touching her. Kissing her. But not much more. Even in her dreams she does not have enough courage

A sigh escapes the brunette as she stretches when morning pulls her from her dreams. She inhales deeply, stretching out her lungs for the day to come. Swinging her legs out of bed is always an easier task knowing she will be rewarded by seeing a certain blonde. So she heads quickly towards the bathroom and goes about her morning routine in record time because her reward awaits.

Walking down the hallway, Jane can see Maura in the kitchen. She likes that the doctor is comfortable enough around her to wear her pjs.

Hazel eyes meet brown eyes for the first time today. "Morning Maura."

"Morning Jane. How did you sleep?"

"Like a queen, your guest bed is better than what most people buy for themselves."

Completely ignoring Jane's wise early morning comment, she moves on. "I'm about to start the coffee. Do you want some breakfast?

"Yes please, you know; I'm always up for a good meal."

"Jane, I have another quick question." Inquisitive eyes lock with the detective's eyes

"Shoot Maura, you know you can ask me anything.

"Jane, I really like that you inspect my bedroom door handle every movie night. I was just wondering, is it up to standard?"

'_Damn those eyes. I know I saw something in them last night. I don't think I have ever seen them sparkle like they are sparkling right now. She is all cocky because she caught me with my hand in the proverbial cookie jar. And here I am turning redder than one of those God damn British strawberries that she spends a small fortune buying for that prehistoric pet turtle of hers. Get it together Rizzoli. Flip the tables, get the upper hand, or flip her on the table that will get you the upper hand. Nope. Wrong time for those thoughts.'_ With a quick mental head shake, she regains her thoughts.

"Uhh… It's up to the queen's standards, but ummm the screws are a bit lose." '_Way to go Rizzoli. Bass could beat you to a quicker comeback while munching on said strawberry and his comeback would have been better.'_

Jane spins on her heels and walks out to the garage to get a screw driver. For all that Jane knows those screws are so tight that not even She-Hulk could get them out. Once in the garage, she can finally feel the blush on her cheeks start to vanish. She finds what she is looking for and walks back into the house.

Maura is in the kitchen starting the coffee. The brunette shuffles quickly by the kitchen and makes her way towards Maura's bedroom as she mumbles something about checking her knob. '_Damn the blush is back; at least she cannot see it._'

She pretends to tighten the screws. Once done with that ruse, she returns the screwdriver to its place and makes her way to the kitchen.

Once there, Maura hands her a cup of coffee just how she likes it. With a little courage, Jane quickly glances up at bright eyes while she mumbles, "Thank you."

What she sees almost makes her choke on her coffee. The good doctor is wearing the biggest shit eating grin Jane has ever seen on her and maybe on anyone. And Maura's eyes tell her she knows something because there is such a mischievous sparkle in them.

'_Damn_!'

"Uhhh… Maura… I'm going to take Jo for a walk; then, I'm going to my place. Text if you want to hang out later." With that Jane makes a mad dash toward the front door with a quick detour to grab her things. She yells a quick goodbye as she closes the door behind her.

Jane steps out the front door, and looks down at her hands to check to if she has everything. '_Keys-check. Gun/badge/cell-triple check. Joe's leash-check. Jo-uhhh. Damn! I always forget I bring her.'_

She takes a deep breath and opens the front door to pop her head in. She tosses a quick sharp whistle into the almost empty house; besides, for a still very amused looking blonde and a moving pet rock.

"Forgot Jo."

Her whistle is quickly answered with light sharp clattering of terrier claws against hardwood floors.

"Hey Jo, sorry." With a quick clip of the leash onto a collar that she would never buy for Jo, it was Maura's Christmas present to Jo last year; Maura can be so sweet, she once again disappears out the front door. And as she bolts, she swears she can hear the most airy, beautiful laugh float out the door. _'Damn! Well at least she is having a good morning.'_ That laugh would put a smile on the defective's face if she was not blushing again. '_Smooth moves Rizzoli. Watch out Casanova I'm fighting you for your title.'_

TBC_..._

* * *

Well, we all know that Jane needs a little push to open up. So, that was Maura finally giving her a gentle nudge. And of course Jane likes to run, but I don't think Maura will let her run for too long or too far. What do you think?


	4. Chapter 4

As always I don't own them.

Thank you so much to all the people following this story. It is really cool to see all the people following this. It means a lot.

Please leave a review or send me an idea you want to see. I would really appreciate it.

On we go… sorry for the short chapter.

The writing between ** is a text messages

* * *

Ch4

Words:449

* * *

Bolting out of Maura's house, Jane jumps in the car to drive to her apartment with her trusty companion at her side.

"So Jo, you think she knows?"

The response Jane receives is curious eyebrows moving around a scruffy face looking back at her.

"I know; if you could talk, you would say the whole world knows. I bet Bass even knows and he spends the whole time in his shell and the rest of the time playing chase with us; he always one room behind. hmph. Poor guy.

"So what should I do Jo? You have any love advice to paw out? I see how all the other dogs chase you around at the dog park. But you are more the strong silent type, always ignoring them. OMG! You ignore them because you have a crush on Bass. I'm going to tell Bass's mom.

"God, I'm going crazy talking love advice with my dog.

"OK… alright… Rizzoli pull yourself together. Do something productive. I guess I'll pull out the vacuum once I get home."

Once home and after hauling the vacuum around for the better part of an hour the detective is done with her stress relieving exercise.

She sits on the couch flipping through the channels for something not so educational to distract herself. After a few minutes, her phone rattles on the coffee table alerting her of a text.

With a shaky hand she reaches out and picks up her phone and reads the brightly lit print.

***Jane would you like to "hang out" today? M***

She stares at the message unable to bring myself to answer.

'_I want to "hang out." But then, she is going to ask questions that I don't know how to answer, and it will become an awkward mess of a situation. On a side note, I have to ask Maura why does she put quotations on some words; I know that they are not part of her regular vocabulary but she is allowed to use them.'_

A few minutes pass by and still the usually brave detective has not responded. '_I'm just not ready to answer any questions that she might have.'_ As she struggles with her thoughts, another text comes in.

***Jane, I will not ask about anything regarding a certain door. M***

And another.

***It's such a beautiful day. Let's go to the park, I will pack a lunch for us. Let's just enjoy the sun. I will even wear jeans… M***

'_If she does not know me; then, no one does. She can always convince me to do something just to see her in jeans._ '

***Fine. What time?***

***1pm at our usual meeting spot. M***

***K.***

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. So Maura gave Jane a little space then sets it up to meet again. Poor Jane cannot run away. And baited by jeans ;) I wonder how that will go.

Let me know what you think. Reviews put a smile on my face :)


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own them.

Soo everyone loves Maura in jeans ;)

Went back and watched Maura's gently "interrogate" Jane in episode 2x10 to prepare for this chapter.

103 followers as of right now is amazing. Thank you.

On we go… long chapter to make up for the last one being short.

* * *

Ch5

Words:1,950

* * *

So at 1pm on the dot, Maura arrives with a blanket under one arm and a huge picnic basket in the other hand and looking amazing as always. Tight jeans that hug everything, a shinny sky blue blouse, and…

"Always with the fancy shoes, Maura."

"Hello to you too, Jane. And yes, I enjoy my fancy shoes very much, even with jeans. You like my jeans?" Maura asks with a smirk.

'_God, they hug her like a second skin. Pretend they are not your kryptonite. Roll your eyes; I would except that would mean looking away for a second'_

"Yeah. Here let me get your basket. Yeezz! Maura what did you put in here?"

"I dropped by the deli you like and got your favorite sandwich, a salad for me and for dessert cannolis. From home, I brought some of your mom's left over pasta salad and a bottle of wine. I don't like the disposable ones, so I brought actual plates and wine glasses."

"Right. OK, where do you want to sit?"

"Let's sit under that tree." They make their way over to a tree Maura picks. The sun is shining; they can hear children and adults playing, barks from excited canine companions, a gentle breeze flowing through the trees. Everything that is needed to make a perfect day is there.

As the blonde sets out the blanket, Jane looks around. This is one of the detective's favorite places. Everything good about life is here: friends, family, food, sun and grass.

"Do you want to eat now, Jane?"

"Yeah, thanks. I never got to have breakfast." The brunette looks away having a flashback to the morning and getting caught.

"Well that's too bad. I had to have the breakfast I started, bacon and pancakes, all by myself because you left." There is a light tease to her tone.

"Ohh haha. Don't rub it in."

"Ok. Come sit and eat lunch." She pats a spot next to her.

_'Maybe she is ok with whatever she thinks she knows. I mean she wants to hang out, and she pats a spot next to her. She could make me sit on the other side of the blanket...'_

"Jane, stop over thinking that is my job."

"… Uhh…ok, I'm starving"

"Here is your sandwich." She starts to unwrap it.

'_How many times do I need to tell her,_' "It is a sandwich; you use your hands to eat it. Please leave it wrapped, that's how your hands stay clean." Jane complains.

"Fine but I am at least placing it on a plate. There." She hands Jane the wrapped sandwich on a plate.

"Fine, thanks. Drinks?"

"I forgot to mention that the wine was for me and this," she pulls out a beer in a Red Sox cozy, "is for you."

"YAY a perfect meal." A huge smile spreads across the Sox's fan's face.

They spend the next twenty or so minutes eating mostly in silence, every once in a while one would point to something that catches their eye. A dog chasing a squirrel, a kid eating an ice cream bigger than he is, little things that make them smile. It's great how they can just be with each other and not have to fill every moment with meaningless chatter.

"That hit the spot, Maura, thanks. I feel like I need a nap."

"Me too," she is looking at Jane for a few seconds then she pats her lap.

"…?" A funny look covers the detective's face.

"Come here. You can rest you head on my lap." Before Jane can answer, Maura has her by her shoulders and is guiding her head to rest on the blonde's lap; giving Jane barely enough time to turn and face away from the petite woman's body. Maura's designer jeans are soft against Jane's cheek.

'_If she would have worn a dress my cheek would be against her soft skin. Damn these jeans, they are dumb! But she still looks awesome in them.'_

A couple of seconds later Maura starts playing with wild curls, gently pushing her perfect fingers through them, massaging Jane's scalp. Dark brown eyes flutter and the lanky woman inhale and exhale deeply, relaxing.

"Jane?"

"Hmm?"

"What is going on in this head of yours? You know you can talk to me about everything, even if it is about me." There is no teasing tone to her voice, just concern and support.

"I know. I just don't know what exactly it is I am feeling or thinking right now." A chuckle escapes Jane.

'_I'm soo confused. I am pretty sure that I know how I feel; that's the reason I stand outside her bedroom door but never make it in.'_

"You can also ask me anything you want… if that helps"

All Jane can do is nod. And all that is floating through her head are thoughts of Maura. Of how she feels about the doctor or at least her trying to figure out how she feel about her genius friend.

After a few minutes more of receiving a scalp massage and enjoying it, she knows she should say something.

'_Just ask her how she feels. Maybe all I need to know is if the feelings are mutual and then it might not feel so scary.'_

So, Jane goes for it, "Does this feel right?" It is just as much a question for Maura as for herself.

"Does what feel right? Us here together? Talking? Me touching you? You letting me touch you? It all feels very right. I never feel more right than when I am close to you."

Jane takes in her best friend's statement and lets it rattle around in her skull to be absorbed by her brain. She might as well tell her exactly what she feels, "I feel the same way… But I don't know where to go from here."

'_I truly don't. In a perfect world, I would already be kissing her and showing her every side of me, inside and out, but I'm not there yet. Bass with his molasses speed could beat my emotional speed any day.'_

"Are you saying you might want to move our relationship past LLBFFs?" Jane can clearly hear the smile that forms on the doctor's lips. A matching smile forms on Jane's lips.

Besides for the smile, Jane can only respond with a classic shoulder shrug.

'I am such a wuss sometimes. I can hear she is happy and wants this, and, yet I cannot take the leap and fully give it to her.'

"Jane, I don't want to push you into something you are not ready for. Is this something you want? Your friendship more important than anything in this world to me; I cannot lose you."

"Is this something you want, Maura?"

"That's not fair, Jane; I asked you first." Now, she is teasing just a little. She knows Jane cannot handle too much serious emotional stuff.

"Yeah, it is something I want." Jane states quietly.

"We can take it slow. We don't need to label this, Jane. Just do what you feel. If you feel like holding my hand, then do so. If want to give me a kiss, then do so."

"God Maura!" '_She is so cute it makes my heart ache. And I feel like I'm 15 again because just thinking of holding her hand or kissing her makes me blush.' _So, Jane turns her face a little bit more away from Maura and into her lap to try and hide. She can feel some slight movements from Maura. "Stop giggling at me."

"Are you blushing, Jane?"

"Yeah, I am. What are you going to do about it?" Jane looks up at her, still with pink cheeks, and gives her a best fake glare that just makes the blonde smile brightly. They just look at each other for a few seconds, and then Maura looks away and up across the park. "That's what I thought." They both laugh.

They stay quiet for a couple of minutes. Then Maura breaks the silence. "Jane, take off your blazer."

"Uhh?"

"I want to use it as a pillow because if we stay like this for much longer, I'm going to fall asleep. I ate too much; I think." Her bottom lip sticks out in a slight pout.

"Here." Jane sheds her blazer with ease and folds it for her. She hands it over with a smile.

"Thanks." Maura leans back and places it under her head.

Brown eyes stare down at her; Maura has her eyes close and looks perfectly content. Jane's eyes quickly rake over her body when they make it back to hazel eyes, they are open. She just got caught checking her out, and she blush. "It is ok, Jane. Eyes are made for looking." She is a little too proud at having caught the detective ogling her. She pats her lap again signaling Jane to lie back down.

Jane lets her have this win, and she lays her head back on her lap. A delicate hand makes its way back to her hair and fingers playing with dark curls. "I really like you hair." After few minutes playful fingers slow down as their owner dozes off.

Jane takes that moment to fish those delicate fingers out of her hair and takes that hand in her own. Even as Maura sleeps, playful finger curl around a scared hand; Jane cannot help but smile.

As they hold her hands, Jane lets herself fall asleep enjoying just how right things feel.

Jane is awakened from her nap by a gentle squeeze to her hands. A few blinks help her eyes adjust to see stunning eyes looking back down at her. "Nice nap, Jane?"

"Yeah. How long were we out?"

"About 47 minutes"

"How can you be so precise after just waking up?" Jane's eyes close as her body stretches out causing her legs to reach the other end of the blanket; her head shifts and puts pressure on Maura's hips. Maura's answer dies out as she feels the pressure so close to where she has often desired it. Chocolate eyes open, and look up at her; the doctor's lips have parted a little and an "ohh" escapes them. It takes a second to connect the dots. "Sorry," Jane looks away and Maura takes that moment to regain her composure.

"It's ok. How about we clean up?" No answer is needed as they work together to complete said task. Everything is cleaned up quickly and they make their way to their cars. They head for Maura's gray Prius, '_Swore it was blue not too long ago,' _since Jane is carrying most of the picnic supplies. With supplies safely deposed in the trunk and with freshly unloaded arms, Jane pulls Maura in for a hug.

"You want to come over and watch a movie tonight?" Maura whispers into Jane's ear who is still holding her tightly.

"I can't tonight. I told Frankie, I would shoot hoops with him."

"Ohh ok." Clear disappointment is evident on her voice.

"But how about tomorrow night?" A tanned cheek is pushed against golden locks and she feels her nod. "Ok. So, I'll see you Sunday." Jane feels Maura press a kiss to her collar bone through her shirt and the sweetest feeling fills Jane's chest.

They stay in that moment for a minute or two then pull away. Jane opens the door for blonde, and then closes it once she is in safe.

Through the open window they exchange their goodbyes, "I had a great time, Maura. Drive safe."

"Safely. You too. And I had great time, also."

Jane watches as she drives away.

TBC...

* * *

Hope you liked it.

I have a few ideas for the next couple of chapters, but nothing set in stone. So let me know if you would like to see something. I would really like a couple of ideas :)


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own them.

Thank you for all the positive feedback. It truly makes me happy :)

I love that guests "Bass" and "Jo" both left a review. I love more that both reviews came in a couple of seconds apart. So my mind came up with an image of Bass and Jo sharing Maura's laptop while reading the last chapter and then taking turns reviewing. LOL.

On we go…

* * *

CH6

Words:986

* * *

After the picnic, Jane drops by her place and changes for a little one-on-one with Frankie. They setup to meet at the basketball court at 6:00pm.

They meet on the court, "you ready to get your butt kicked, Sis?"

"Take it easy big-shot. Your head is getting a little big; I would not want you to face plant while we play."

After they warm-up and play for about 45 minutes, they finally decide to take a break and head over to the nearby benches.

"Hey Frankie, can I talk to you about something? We always tell each other a lot and tease each other, but if I share this with you cannot tease me about it. Well if everything goes well, I'll let you tease me about it in a couple of months."

"Chill Sis. You know, I'm like the Rizzoli family vault. Your secret is safe with me."

"Ok. Well, I think, I want to start a relationship with someone; but I'm having, like, some insecurity issues or something. I know I want to. Maybe, I'm not going for it 'cause I'm afraid of fucking it up or something. Do you ever feel like that about someone you like?"

"Yeah, it's scary to take that leap of faith in a relationship especially if you really want it to work out. Quick question would the initials of this person be M.I?" He quirks an eyebrow at his big sis.

A little puff of air is expelled from Jane's lungs, and she can feel his eyes staring at her. She can barely even hear herself answer back "yeah."

"What? I did not hear you."

"Yeah, it's Maura." She says it with a bit more confidence.

"Seriously, I thought you like Michael Iken from drugs." He is trying so hard not to laugh at his own joke.

"Yeah, I had a quick crush on him until I realized he is like 165 and with kids older than me. Bummer." She takes a breath, "And stop teasing me; I'm sharing deep emotional crap with you. Be kind."

"Ok, sorry. In all seriousness, Maura and you are amazing. Mom just wants you to be happy and be taken care of, and to be honest, Maura has done both of those things for you. Plus, Ma will just be happy to say you are dating a doctor. And she loves Maura like a daughter already. I'm happy for you Janie. I love you; the whole family loves. Everything will be ok." He leans in and gives her a hug.

"Shit, I'm so scared."

"Maura is not going to let you mess this up. Just trust her and talk to her."

"You are right. Thanks, Frankie. I just need to work on talking about feelings and girly crap. Up for another round? You buy me a drink at the Robber if I win."

"Like you could ever beat me, Sis. I own you on the court. And you are doing just fine with the talking about feelings and girly crap. And I will kick your butt if I see you messing up. "

By the time they call it quits, Jane owes Frankie three drinks at the Robber.

With a quick hug goodbye and a pat on the back that say 'you are an awesome brother,' the detective heads back to her apartment.

Back at home. She feels her muscles ache, but the good ache. The one that tells her she did something good with her body. It lets her know she is still alive and well.

She jumps into the shower and lets the heated water sooth her tanned body. After a few minutes, she goes about her normal shower routine.

Once out of the shower, she changes into a pair of shorts and a sport bra. Then she makes her way to the kitchen to conjure up something for dinner.

She settles down with a grilled cheese and a beer, dinner of champions, on the couch and pulls out her phone.

***Hey.*** She texts the one person that is always on her mind.

Quickly a text comes back.***Hi. How was "hoops" with Frankie?***

***Good. He still beat me, but I'm not worried; it's the only thing he can beat me at.***

***Very modest of you.* **A second later brings another text,***What are you doing?***

***Dinner. Grilled cheese and a beer. U?***

***I don't know how you are alive with that diet of yours.* *Same. Dinner: kale, yams and quinoa.***

***I don't know how u r alive with that diet of urs :)***

A little pause in the text tells Jane that Maura has something on her mind.

***Soooo you are not freaked out about today and us?***

Three texts are shot back to Maura in rapid succession. ***A little but I'm more than ok. Playing hops with Frankie and talking to him helped me sort out my thoughts.* *Hope it's ok that I talked to Frankie about it.* *Ps- I like that you said "soooo" my texting skills are rubbing off on you.***

Maura answers back with two texts. ***I'm glad you talked about it. I know you two are close, so it is more than ok.* *Ps- I like that you are rubbing off on me ;)***

***Maura! Keep it in your pants!***

***What? Keep what it in my pants?***

***Never mind. Ok. So, I'll see you tomorrow?***

***Yes. Come by around 6? We could have dinner and watch a couple of movies?***

***That sounds great.***

***Yay! And bring Joe. I don't like to think that she is going to be by herself all night.***

***So a sleepover?***

***What are you afraid you cannot keep things PG?***

***PG. I was hoping for at least PG13 ;)***

***Ohh, I see, we have found some courage. PG13 can be arranged. Ok, so see you tomorrow?**

***Yup. Me and Jo at your front door 6pm.***

***Good night Jane. Mx***

***Good night Maura.***

TBC…

* * *

I like Frankie a lot and Jane/Frankie together.

So do you think the gals will be able to keep things PG13?

Would you like more to happen?

Or do we all enjoy a slow burn?


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own them.

In honor of my birthday tomorrow the 29th here is long chapter. The longest one so far. Hope you enjoy…

On we go…

* * *

CH7

Words:3009

* * *

On Sunday morning, Jane sleeps-in and wakes up to a text from Maura. Her eyes take a few seconds to adjust from "beneath my eyelids black" to "phone screen bright"— '_pretty sure there are paint colors with those names.'_

***Good morning. I cannot wait to see you later. ~Mx***

***Morning!***

***Hi :) So for dinner, I was thinking something simple.***

***Hopefully something more complex than just boiled veggies :( blah***

***Something simple that you would enjoy. Spaghetti with meat sauce, your mother taught me how to make the sauce, plus a salad, and some homemade bread.***

***Yummy:) So I'll see you later.***

***Yes please.***

Late Sunday morning and early afternoon comes and goes like Speedy Gonzales, and in all honesty that's what the detective's morning consisted of, a cartoon marathon and bowls of Luck Charms._ 'I'm a fan of all things Irishy.'_

Once 3pm rolls around, the brunette decides it's time to start getting ready. She does not really understand why she getting ready three hours before but it fells right.

She hops in the shower and goes about a slightly more girly routine than usual; she shaves with precision, exfoliates her body and washes behind her ears. Out of the shower, she lotions up and blow dries her hair-which takes forever.

Then, she makes her way to the closet. Picking out a simple pair of jeans, that makes all her good parts look great, and a_ 'you are looking very Jane top' _she gets ready. '_God, I loved that show. DANA!'_

By the time she is done, it is 4:30. Plenty of time left to pack an overnight bag for herself, get Jo's things and get Watson all set up for the next 24 or so hours without her.

With those tasks done, she heads out the door with Jo in tow slightly after 5:00.

She has one more stop in mind before she heads to Maura's house.

She gets into her car and firsts takes a short detour to one of the little shops the blonde likes. It's a wine shop, and Maura is a regular there. As Jane enters a bell over the door informs the owner of her presence.

"Hi Ron." She smiles kindly at him. He is a quiet man in his early sixties, balding, a little sloppily dressed, but he knows his wine and runs a nice shop.

"Hi. You are Maura's friend right?"

"Yes. Jane." She extends her arm and shakes his hand making a formal acquaintance.

"Detective? If I remember correctly. What brings you in?"

"Right again. Uhmm, well, I was picking up some wine to take to Maura's house; I was wondering what you would suggest?"

"A couple of quick questions. What will be accompanying the wine? Is there a price range you have? And how many bottles are you looking for?"

"Well she is preparing a simple dinner, spaghetti and meat sauce; I'm not rich or anything, so can I get something good for like fifty bucks? And it will just be one bottle."

"Sounds nice… uh good," he clears his throat. Let me go and check what wine she has ordered, that way we can pick something she will be excited for. She always gives me a little wine review on what she buys." Ron quickly makes his way back to his desk and flips through his book; he must not like computers much. "Ok, so, I have a few different wines that Maura has told me likes that fall within your budget." He points them out and tells Jane a little about each and what Maura has said about them. She ends up picking a thirty-five dollar bottle because it received the best review, out of the bunch, from Maura.

She pays him for the bottle, and he asks if she would like a bow or a bag for it. The detective declines trying not to make a bigger deal out of the situation.

Back in the car, she shows Jo the bottle, and the terrier gives her an approving look; then, Jo turns and faces the road.

"Alright bossy, I know, I don't want to be late."

Once she pulls onto the road there is just a short drive left. Before she knows it, she has arrived. She is a little early but it should be ok.

She stares at her overnight bag and wonders if she should take it in right away. '_She did tell me to bring it but it seems a little presumptuous to bring it in right away.' _She leaves her bag, hooks Jo's leash to her collar, grabs the bottle of wine and heads for the front door.

The knock that she lands on the door is quickly answered by the sound of heels clicking on hard wood, followed by the door flying open.

"You're early. Where is your bag?" Asks a slightly flustered Maura.

"Hii… It's in the car-"

She cuts Jane off, "sorry, I'm a little nervous but go get your bag. Please."

"Oook.. Hold Jo for me." She makes a mad dash to the car to retrieve her bag._ 'Well that was not awkward. Great intro to a first date. Shit. Is this a first date? I have to find a nice restaurant to take her to next time.'_ She looks down at her hand and sees she still has the bottle of wine. _'Nice job did not even give it her.' _She flings her bag over her shoulder and once again makes her way to the front door.

"Ok let's try this again. Hi, Maura, you look breath taking." Now, she notices what Maura is wearing and she truly looks breath taking. She is wearing black skirt that Jane knows has a slit up the back, an emerald green top that hugs all her curves and shows a mouth watering peek of cleavage, and black heels. Jane ends up staring a little longer than she should and hears the shorter woman clear her throat. "Right as promised me and Jo, plus an overnight bag. Ohh and I brought you this," she hands over the bottle and hazel eyes light up as she sees the label, "hope you like it."

"Ohh Jane it's one of my favorites and it will go excellent with our meal. How did you know? Did you know that this wine comes from…," she starts her Google speak and Jane knows that she is truly pleased with the wine choice. Jane just smiles at her. After a minute, Maura finally remembers they are still at her front door and stops mid sentence as a blush colors her cheeks. "Thank you, Jane. Please come in. You look lovely too. Are those the jeans we got when we were shopping last time? They fit your form perfectly."

"Yes, they are." They lean into each other to exchange a kiss on the cheek, but Jane turns her head a little too far and the corners of their mouths connect. They both struggle to not turn this little happy incident into a full blown kiss. "Glad you like the wine. How's dinner?" Her voice, all but, squeaks out the question.

"It's almost done. Go put your bags away; then, let Jo out into the yard to stretch her legs."

Jane does as requested. When she returns, she sees the ME stirring the sauce. The brunette takes a moment to look at her. She watches how the muscles in Maura's arm gently ripple as she stirs, and how her calves flex and relax when she shifts her weight.

"So, Ma taught you how to make the sauce?" She walks up to her side and places a hand on Maura's lower back.

"Yes. A while ago, I asked her what is one of your favorite meals and that is when she taught me how to make it."

"You know, she does not teach anyone her secret recipes. She really loves you like a daughter," Jane looks straight into hazel eyes to make sure she knows that statement is true. "I know how to make it because she taught me when I was younger. I pretend I don't know how to make it that way she will not force me to cook." She gives a half smile.

"Really, I look up to her as if she was my mother," there is an extra shine in her eyes, "and I know you don't like to cook even though you know how."

"So, how is it?"

"You tell me." She offers Jane a sample from the wooden spoon with one hand as the other cups underneath to catch any drops. Leaning in, Jane samples it as she pulls back a little drop lands on Maura's hand which she licks off. Jane's eyes are immediately drawn to that action.

"Amazing, you could give Ma a run for her money."

The rest of diner goes amazingly. Easy conversation flows between them. They sneak in touches, here and there, mostly to each other's hands. The bottle of wine disappears quickly. They flirt, maybe not more than usual, but now they feel freer about it or what it could lead to.

"You want to watch a movie?"

"That sounds great, Jane. I'm going to get some water; do you want anything?" She asks while she heads to the refrigerator.

"Water sounds good. Are you in the mood to watch anything in particular?"

"Something sweet and funny sounds most appealing, right now."

"Ok, let me see what I find." Jane settles on '50 First Dates'. '_Funny/sweet for her; a bit funny/dumb for me. And I get to see her get a little flustered whenever there is something wrong with the scientific stuff.' _"Hey what took you so long? I thought you went to bottle your own water at some fancy spring." Jane is teasing her, and Maura knows it.

"Here is a bottle of water for you and one for me. And I brought some strawberries; I was in the mood for something sweet." She sits very close to the detective, the sides of their bodies touching, and sets the bowl of fruit on her own lap.

"You cut off all the strawberry tops. That's why you took so long?"

"Yes, less of a mess. Now shh, the movie is starting."

They watch the movie while munching on strawberries. Quickly, their snack disappears, and Maura leans forward to place the bowl on the coffee table. While she leans forward, Jane's hand lands on her lower back. The petite woman looks over her shoulder at Jane; then, she leans back and snuggles into her side as Jane's arm wraps around her. Long, tan fingers trace lazy doodles on Maura's side and they sigh contently. They focus on enjoying the movie and the comfort they bring each other.

"I think penguins are cute." Maura breaks the silence.

"I think you are cute." Jane whispers into her ear.

She turns her head towards Jane, and they cannot help but look at each other's lips. They seem so perfect and lush. She tilts her head a little to give Jane better access and that is all the permission the detective needs; she leans forward and close the distance between them. It is just their lips pressing together, but it feels incredible. It only last a couple of seconds and they separate. The smile that they share speaks volumes of what this means for them.

Once again Jane leans in and presses their lips together but then they move against each other and with each other. The blonde's lips part and Jane gets a real taste of her as she slips her tongue past the blonde's lips. '_God, she tastes amazing'_. There are traces of wine, strawberries and something that can only be Maura. That mixture makes Jane moan.

They separate but stay close to each other.

"Hey."

"Hey." She smiles back. A few seconds later, Maura asks, "you want to get ready for bed; then, we can finish the movie dressed more comfortably?"

"I like that plan." Jane plants a quick peck to her lips as they get up because she can.

They go about their routines and get ready for the night. Jane has a shorter routine than Maura does, so she makes way to the couch first and lies down. She is dressed in black shorts that go mid-thigh and a gray tank top. Jane nervously plays with her hands for a few minutes before the higher maintenance woman makes her way back out to the living room.

"Hey, you look nervous. What is wrong?" Dressed in a light blue silk camisole and shorts, she looks down at Jane.

"What? No, I'm ok. Let's watch the movie." She tries to sit up, but Maura stops her.

"No, stay like that." She crawls over Jane and nestles herself between the back of the coach and the detectives side. The brunette stops breathing for a second or maybe five. "Is this ok?"

"Uhh yeah. Just let me get my arm out." She pulls her arm out and lays it over Maura as she rest her head on Jane's shoulder.

They continue to watch the movie. A few minutes in, Jane happily discovers a little piece of Maura's skin to play with. It's just above the top of her shorts on her side where her cami rode up. She enjoys that sliver of skin for a little while, feeling goose bumps form on it as she gently uses the tips of her fingers and nails to tease it.

"Jane?" She turns and looks at Maura. "Can we kiss again?"

Without reply, Jane leans forward and captures her lips. They take their time exploring each other's mouths and lips. It is slow and sensual, creating a slow burn.

Maura brings up one hand to the side of Jane's face. She slowly traces Jane's ear with her finger; then she gently tugs at it pulling their mouths closer together. It feels like it last for hours, just getting lost in the moment. Maura shifts and drapes her leg over Jane's as they continue exploring their new freedom to kiss and creating more skin-on-skin contact. Jane rests her hand on the thigh that Maura draped over her letting her thumb stroke back and forth on the milky white skin._ 'God, she is so soft.'_ They spend the next minutes? Hours? Neither knows just enjoying the moment.

The slow burn becoming too much for the good doctor, Maura starts to push her hips forward to grind on Jane's thigh. Knowing she is not ready for the next step, Jane freezes up when she feels Maura press into her.

They pull apart breathing much heavier than usual. They take a second to calm down.

"I'm sorry, Jane." She breaths out still trying to get it under control.

"Hey, don't be. I'm sorry; I'm not ready. I know you are not used to waiting, but you know I cannot even kiss someone unless I'm sure."

Regaining some of her mental functions, Maura answers back. "Well, we already kissed, so does that mean you are sure about us?" The teasing tone in her voice compounded with the little smirk and twinkle eyes lets Jane know that she is ok with taking things slow.

"I know my logic is flawed; I'm not a genius. I'm sure about us, but I still want wait. To enjoy each new step in our relationship. Is that ok?"

"Yes, it is more than ok. I usual don't get to enjoy the all the little steps in a new relationship, but I would really enjoy doing that with you." Her head quirks to the side as something clicks, "is that why you looked so nervous when I came out from changing? Did you think I would be disappointed or push you to do something you were not ready for?"

"Yeah, kind of. So, we are ok?"

"We are more than ok. I'm really happy right now." She plants a kiss on Jane's slightly swollen lips with equally swollen lips.

"Me too, ok, good. So it looks like our movie ended a while ago, you ready for bed? We have work and all that tomorrow."

"Yes, I feel a bit tired."

"Ok."

They go about their regular night check of doors, windows and alarms.

As they make their way down the hallway, Jane grabs Maura's hand and pulls her towards herself. "Ok I'll see you in the morning?" She cups a delicate face with her hand and place a tender kiss on her lips.

"What? You are not sleeping in my bed?" She sounds a little heartbroken.

"I want to; I just did not want to assume."

"I want you to."

"Ok, let me just use the bathroom and I'll meet you in bed."

"Perfect!"

A couple of minutes later, Jane finds herself staring at Maura's bedroom door handle.

_'The dreaded handle.'_

Jane hears laughter from the other side. "Jane come in, please." Finally opening the door for herself, Jane enter Maura's bedroom.

'_Success!'_

_'Shit, now the bed.'_

Maura is now smiling at the detective. Jane looks a little lost as she stares at the bed.

"Get in, Jane. It is not going to swallow you up."

"Ohh look at you with the jokes." She counters trying not to let Maura have the upper hand even though she clearly does.

She gets in bed and feels herself turning awkward. She push the feeling aside and turn to face Maura.

"See not so bad, Jane."

She takes Jane's hand and simultaneously wraps it around herself as she turns to face away from Jane. A second, she pushes her back against Jane's front. "I thought you said we would do things at my speed."

"What, you don't like this?"

"I do."

"At your speed, I would not get to feel your arms around me tonight and sometimes you need a little push. At least I'm letting you be big spoon."

"Like you could be big spoon."

"Just wait. You'll love when I'm big spoon."

"Hmmm."

"Night."

"Night Maura."

* * *

Hope you like. Reviews would be an amazing little B-day gift :)

It would make my little hamster heart very happy.

Also this story will at some (99% sure) will turn to a M rating. So if you cannot find it make sure you search include M rating. Or just hit the follow button.


	8. Chapter 8

Happy Birthday Bass!

Happy Belated Birthday to Cochie's Daughter

Thank you all for the warm birthday wishes.

The first part of this was inspired by a review. Thanks guest KB.

Hope this makes sense. The 102 degree weather is making my brain mush.

Don't own them.

Enjoy…

* * *

Ch8

Words:1,444

* * *

Monday morning finds Jane being big spoon to Maura's little spoon. They are still in the position they fell asleep in.

The alarm is set to soothing music that gently awakens the sleeping couple.

Keeping and enjoying their current position, Maura is first to break the morning silence, "Morning, Jane. How did you sleep?"

Jane stretches but at the same time squeezes the blonde closer to her. "Amazing, I think the best night's sleep ever. You?"

"I slept equally as amazing as you. See, coming in was not that scary. You should have done it sooner."

Using her nose, Jane moves enough of Maura's hair of her neck to place kiss there. "I was not ready before. How long have you known that I stood out there?"

"The last four movie nights we have had here. The first time, thought you were coming to tell me something but when you never came in I figured you changed your mind. The next two times, I got up and almost opened the door but just stood there for a few minutes; then, I came back to bed. I did not want to scare you if you were not ready to talk about whatever it was that you wanted to talk about. The last movie night when you were back inside the guest room, I went to your door; I was going to open the door but, once again, I did not want to scare you. Finally Saturday, I thought a little push might help you."

"Wow, I feel a bit embarrassed that you have known for so long."

Maura turns in Jane's arms and places a reassuring kiss on her lips. "You were not ready and that was ok. I understand. Please don't ever be embarrassed around me. We are moving forward and that is all that matters to me."

"You are amazing. I would kiss you some more but I have yucky morning breath and we should get ready for work. Question- how did you know that I like you and that was the reason that I came to your door?"

They got up from bed and started fixing it.

"Well at the beginning, I was not sure. I thought maybe you had a problem you wanted to discuss. But over the next couple of weeks you started looking at me different. Well you have always looked at me different, like there were strong emotions behind your eyes. But these last couple of weeks it has felt as if that look has intensified. It's so strong that I could not miss it."

"I guess I have always looked at you differently."

"I have always enjoyed the way you look at me Jane. It makes me feel special."

"I think you are special." Straightening out the last the pillows, the bed is fixed. "I'm going to get ready in the guest room 'cause all my stuff is over there. See you in a bit." Heading to the guest room, she walks by Maura and gives her a quick kiss.

"Ok. See you in a little bit. We can drop by the little café and get breakfast before we head to the station. Is that ok?"

"Perfect."

About twenty minutes pass before Jane comes knocking at Maura's bedroom door. "Maur?"

"Yes, Jane?"

"Do you have any hair ties? Mine just snapped."

"Yes, I do. Come in. They are in the bathroom, the drawer by the sink."

Jane walks into the room then heads to the bathroom, "I don't see them."

Before the doctor walks into the bathroom, Jane can hear her answer. "The drawer to the left of the sink," she finishes while standing in the door way.

Brown eyes are pulled to the figure, in the mirror's reflection, that is standing in the bathroom doorway. "Maura, where are your clothes?"

Maura is standing in the doorway just wearing black lace boy shorts and a matching bra. "I'm not naked, Jane. Plus, you have seen me in my undergarments many times before and a couple of times with even less on. I don't think this is a problem. Is it?" She walks next to Jane and pulls open the drawer handing her a hair tie.

"No, it's not a problem. I'm very much enjoying the view. I had never really let myself look at you. It was torture to say the least." Jane faces Maura and lets her eyes wonder quickly over her body; then, she leans into kiss her.

"You can have me whenever you are ready, Jane." She says it with a sultry smile.

"I know. Just give me a couple of days."

"You know I enjoy sex a lot, but I am ok with waiting until you are ready. I know my body and how to keep myself satisfied until you are ready to take our relationship to the next step physically."

"Maura!"

"What? I like to talk about sex. Also, I don't believe in spontaneous combustion but we could prove it true if and when we consummate our relationship."

Jane scrunches her face at the word consummate. "It's 'when' we take that final physical step. Not 'if'. I just want enjoy this stage a little while longer. Now, let's finish getting ready for work. The guys like to give me crap when I'm late."

"OK. If it is not too busy, we could have lunch together?"

"I like that plan."

With that they finish getting ready and head off to work.

* * *

"Hey, Maura, are you ready for lunch?" Jane enters Maura's office and closes the door behind her.

"Just let me finish typing up this paragraph and then we can go."

"Quick question, during high school did you ever sneak around with boy to make out under the bleachers?"

"Well, no. I went to an all girls school. And I was too into my studies to be sneaking around. Why?"

"I was just thinking that I feel like a teenager again, and that is one of the things I remember. In high school the couple of boyfriends I had liked to sneak around, and we would go make out under the bleachers. We would sneak around before or after school and just make out nothing more. It was kind of sweet and innocent, but we felt like we were daredevils. Ohh, we should do that since you missed out in high school." She gives her best Rizzoli smile.

"I'm done. We should do what? Make out under some bleachers?" She tilts her head to the side, "we do not have any bleachers."

"I know, but we have a parking garage. I, also, know what corners the cameras cannot see."

"Well, I would like to kiss you some more; my mind keeps wandering back to you. If we do this we cannot get caught. I hate getting in trouble."

"Sweet! Go to the third floor section D. You know where those two walls meet at a weird angle and create that little cave? Meet you there in ten minutes?" Jane voice is full of excitement.

"Yes, I know where that is. I will meet you there in ten minutes, Jane."

Maura departs first to their secret rendezvous. Jane wants to wait the ten minutes as planned, but she heads after the blonde after five minutes.

Jane finds Maura in the little makeshift cave.

"I just have been thinking about kissing you since this morning."

"Come here, Jane." The doctor grabs the detective by her jacket and spins them around so that Jane's back hits the wall.

"You like being in control?"

"No… Well sometimes, but right now I just did not want to ruin my dress against the wall."

Jane laughs at the very Maura statement. Then she wraps her arm around petite woman's waist and pulls her in for a kiss. One kiss leads to many. Even though the kisses are steamy, hands stay at safe places. Hands caress: backs, necks, and arms.

Maura's tongue slides into Jane's mouth. With each push of her tongue, her hips put gently pressure against Jane.

After what feels like a few more minutes they pull apart. They look at each other to see flushed faces and swollen lips.

"How long have we been out her?"

"Roughly twenty-seven and a half minutes."

"Precision should be your middle name. I guess we should get back."

"I wish we did not have too; I'm enjoying this sneaking around and making out."

"Well, I'm glad you liked it. We could do this again or more soon."

"Are you suggesting sex at work? I don't think we should do that. Well maybe… but we cannot get caught."

"Maura, I was joking. Let's get back to work."

TBC...

* * *

I know we all want more physical 'stuff' ;) I promise it is coming soon. I just want it to feel natural when it happens.


	9. Chapter 9

Finally I was able to watch the 4x01 and 4x02. I don't know what I am feeling about those episodes :/ Did Jo Friday look different?

Upside, I watched a bunch of their interviews. The ones they did together were hilarious, there was like 5 of them. At one point Angie was caressing Sasha's leg while Sasha was massaging Angie's ear and scalp. Also they each kissed each other's hands and held hands. They were totally going with the flow.

Back to the story… I don't own them…

* * *

Ch9

Words:1,045

* * *

Late Tuesday they end up getting a case that gets linked with another murder. The next few days are filled with homicide cases that Jane, Maura and the rest of the gang solve with their usual bickering and bantering.

Despite the fact that they were able to solve the case within a few days, those days took a toll on both the detective and the doctor. They had spent long days trying to solve the case. They were left with little time for each other which meant sneaking a kiss here and there, but not much more. Between hunting down leads, paperwork and autopsies they were not able to see each other even for lunch.

Their usual movie night gets pushed back to Saturday. They agree to meet at Maura's. The plan being whoever finishes first will head over there, order take out and pick something to watch.

Jane fishes her paperwork first and heads to Maura's. She orders take out, as soon as she gets there, from one of their favorite Thai places because she know Maura will be home soon.

Instead of their usual movie, Jane settles on a baseball game. She is not even sure who is playing but she was in the mood for sports.

A few minutes pass and Jane hears the front door open.

"Hi, you're here. How was your day?"

"Awful." There is a sad pout on her face.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Maybe in a little bit. First, I want to change into something more comfortable. Wait for me on the sofa?"

"Sure take your time."

A few minutes pass and Maura makes her way over to Jane. She looks a little more relaxed.

"Hey, you look good."

"You like me wearing your clothes? It's just a pair of your shorts and t-shirt that you left here a while ago."

"I think you look sexy." Jane say eyeing the doctor, enjoying the relaxed fit of her clothes on Maura.

"They looked more comforting than my own pajamas. Lie back."

Jane is more than happy to oblige. Maura settles herself between Jane's legs to lie on top of her; her head resting on Jane's chest.

"I love listening to your heart; it clams me."

The petite doctor props her head on her chin in between the detectives breast.

"You feel better now?"

"Yes." She smiles sweetly at her brunette. "I had a bit of a bad day. Along with the busy week we have had which meant we did not get to spend much time, Pike was being, well, Pike, and a few of the officers were telling jokes that I could not figure out. I think the jokes were about me. Anyways, they were laughing pretty hard when I was walking away. It got to me; usually I can ignore it."

"Babe, I'm sorry. Anything I can do to make it better? Maybe beat them up?"

"Babe?" A smile starts to spread across Maura's face

"Hmmm?"

"You called me babe." The smile beaming down at Jane is so big it might be hurting Maura.

"I guess I did. Is that ok? I like it." The brunette gives her a shy smile.

"That just made my day so much better. You know what would make it feel one hundred percent better?"

"What?"

"Kissing you… a lot."

"Yeah? Come here." Maura scoots up until her face is just an inch away and then closes the gap. It starts off slow, and steadily builds. With a little courage Jane's hands start exploring. At first strong hands wonder over the ME's shirt, over her back then down her sides. As if they were trying to memorize as much the petit woman's body as possible. Then they slid under Maura's shirt. Gently touching and massaging the blondes back. "No bra, I like it." She mumbles out between kisses. The gentle caresses go on for long pleasurable moments and hands get a little bolder. Then, one slightly rough hand, for the first time, makes its way to a delightfully heavy mound. "Mmm.. you are so soft." She takes her time sliding the length of her thumb over a pink nipple where a bud grows rock hard. Then, she gently cups and squeezes Maura's breast. The sensations these action cause causes moans to be released into the room

"Jaane…" is moaned, "We need to uhm stop if you are not ready for more." She says with slow breaths.

"Sorry. But, God, you feel amazing."

"No. It's ok, but what your hands do to me is ridiculous." She laughs, turns her head and places it into the crook of Jane's neck. They wait a few minutes until both regain their composure.

"So I know that we have not put a name to what we are doing… Well I kind of wonder what we are…"

A light happy laugh interrupts Jane's stream of consciousness, "Are you ready to give us a title?"

"Well, yes. I am super happy with us, and I want it to be just us. I mean, I want that if you want that."

"I want that. I want just us. So do you want to ask me officially?" A perfect eyebrows raise up in a gently challenge.

"Yes, I want to ask. Maura will you go steady with me?" Jane all but laughs at herself only she could try and make a joke at this moment.

"Jane be serious." She scolds Jane but with a dimple showing smile.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, nothing would make me happier than to officially be you girlfriend." She leans in for a kiss and tries to put all her feeling into it as Jane returns it with equal feeling.

The only thing strong enough to break their kiss at this moment is the doorbell signaling food and growling stomachs. They get up smiling and head off to open the door.

"You just have to help me not mess up. Ok?"

"I will not let you mess up, Jane."

The rest of the night goes smoothly. They eat the dinner; then, follow it with more cuddling and more kissing while finishing the game, which in the end neither knows who won. Once again, they do their nightly checks, night routines and end up sharing Maura's bed.

* * *

Ok so we have a relationship :) Soooo now they are in bed. What should they do? Should they go all the way? Or should Jane ask Maura out on a date then go all the way? It's up to you guys… depending on feedback the story could change in rating to M. So look out for that.

Feedback is amazing… and to think this started because I did not want to study for a chem final.


	10. Chapter 10

You all made me laugh at all the comments for Jo's 'new look'. The feeling of all who commented was WTF happened to Jo. I feel the same way. But now she looks back to normal :)

storyspinner44... Part of this chapter inspired by your review :) thanks

Sorry for the delay in posting... work got crazy... Any major mistakwander me know.

The amount of people following and reviewing is AMAZING. I appreciate it sooo much.

Hope you enjoy this chapter...

* * *

Ch10

Words: 1667

* * *

With long week's events and their relationship cemented by the new title of girlfriends, the couple is left tired but very happy. Once in bed, sleep is pulling them quickly and strongly under.

Snuggling close to one another, Maura rests her head on Jane's shoulder. She lets her hand slide under Jane's tank top and draws random patters on the tanned stomach beneath her hand enjoying the small twitches her actions cause. Slowly, the delicate hand stills.

"Maura, you still awake?" A deeper voice asks.

"Hmm?" Replies the blonde sleepily.

"Since Ma had to cancel tomorrow's family dinner cause of that 'Night at the Zoo' thing she wants to take TJ to, do you want to go out with me?"

Jane's question must have been too long for the sleepy doctor because the only response she gets is a small 'feminine' snore.

_'Great. Way to fall asleep on me. I will ask you again in the morning, let's see you try to not answer then.'_ She allows sleep to take her.

* * *

Jane starts to stir from her sleep due to the shower running and faint noises coming from the bathroom. Still not ready to wake up, she falls back into a light sleep.

The second time, she wakes up as the shower turns off. Maura, always the early bird, is already out of bed. The alarm clock shows 7:30. _'God, it's early even for her.'_ A couple minutes pass and the detective is still trying to coax her eyes into staying open; the one thing that helps her do that is hearing the bathroom door click open. She stares at the door hoping her girlfriend will step out, but she does not. _'She must be letting the steamy room air out. Open, Open Open! Hurry, Hurry, Hurry!'_

"Maura, how long are you going to be in there?"

"Morning, Jane. I will be out in about ten minutes."

"Ok."

Jane jumps out of bed and heads to the kitchen to start the coffee; then, she makes her way to the guest bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. Once done she returns to Maura's room.

As she walks in, she sees the doctor stepping out of the bathroom and tip-toeing her way towards her closet. Once again just in her undergarments but, also, clutching her robe to her stomach.

Not as shocked by Maura's lack of clothing, and actually hoping she would be dressed like that; Jane makes a mad-dash to engulf her girlfriend in a morning hug.

Jane's frame easily wraps around the petite blonde causing Maura's hands to be trapped between both of their bodies while facing each other.

"Oh goodness! Jane you scared me." Slight shock is seen on the doctor's face.

"Good morning, you sure are up early this morning. What happened?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to shower before you woke up this morning. Why are you up so early?"

"I missed you in bed." Ever the curious one, Jane allows her hands to explore Maura's body. Around her lower back then down to her buttocks, giving them a gently squeeze. "I really like seeing you like this, most likely the best time of the morning, if not the whole day." Jane pulls them closer, tighter together and starts to kiss her. _'What is that? Her hand? No it's to long.'_ Jane could feel a hard length pressed between them, along her stomach to the underside of her breast. _'It can't be, can it?'_ "Maura are you holding my gun?"

"What? No. Why would I have your gun?"

"Then, what is that that is pressing against my stomach?"

"NOT your gun. Let me go put it away." Maura tries to pull away.

Still not letting go, Jane slides her hand between their bodies to get a feel at the object. Her had comes to rest on thick hardness that is covered by the robe, "Is that what I think that is?"

"And what do you think it is, Jane?" Maura dares Jane.

"Is that a dildo?" She says the last word out of the corner of her mouth. _'Holy crap she was doing that... how could I have slept through that.'_

"It is actually a vibrator. Don't look so surprised, you have mentioned that you have one. I was feeling a strong biological need this morning that is why I took an early shower; I did not want to disturb you or make you uncomfortable. I am sure you feel the same needs too."

"You were... you know," she raises an eyebrow and tilts her head to the bathroom, "in there..."

"I was masturbating, yes. Lots of people do it. Also, if you would like to bring one of your toys here and keep it in the guest room, you can. That way if you need it, it will be close by."

"MAURA you were doing that in the bathroom while I was sleeping?"

"Would you have preferred I did it in bed next to you?" The blush that spreads over Jane's features answers the doctor's question, "We can do that at some point too, I will let you watch if you want. Now, let me put this away with the rest of them."

"There are more?" Jane squeaks out.

"Yes, how many do you have?"

Jane raises one lonely finger to answer the question; then, she points it to Maura asking the same question back to her.

"I have not counted recently but about fifteen to twenty. But that is just an educated guess. I can go count them really quickly or would you like to see them?"

"Nooo," Brunette curls shake back and forth. _'This is too much... abort mission.'_ "I... kitchen..." and with that cohesive thought Jane exits the bedroom in search of something cold to drink.

* * *

A few minutes later, Maura walks to the kitchen, dressed in brown linen pants and a white cotton blouse. She finds Jane bending over with her head in the fridge; Maura cannot help but laugh at Jane's antics. She walks up to hug her girlfriend from behind, wrapping her arms around Jane's mid section, curling down slightly to rest her head on Jane's back. "Was that to much for you Jane? I'm sorry. Just know I'm not pushing you, but I do like to be honest with who I'm with. That is always the best way to learn what each person likes and how to better please on another."

"What, I'm ok," Jane pulls out from the fridge and turns to face Maura. "I just have never been in a relationship with someone so honest, and I kind of feel like a hormonal teenage boy around you." She says with a shy smile as she dips down to kiss the smaller woman.

"You know, I was trying to be discreet with what I was doing in the shower, but then you caught me trying to be sneaky while putting the toy away. Do you want to tell me why you still want to wait for us to have intercourse?"

"Gross word, Maur," Jane whines. "I just want us to go on a date before we you know... and when it feels right, just natural."

"Well Jane, would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Nooo. I asked you last night and you fell asleep before you answered me." The indignant look on Jane's face a priceless, but there is also a clear trace of amusement in her voice.

"I did not do such thing. Did I?" She tilts her head thinking back to the night before.

"Yeah, you sure did."

"Well you can ask me now."

With a slight cocky smile Jane asks, "Maura would you like to go out tonight?"

"Are you asking me on a date, Jane?" Hazel eyes shine bright.

"Yes. This could be our first official going out date."

"I would love to go out tonight with you. What did you have in mind?"

"I was flipping through the news paper and saw something you might enjoy and since we have been able to rest, I figured we will not be too tired to enjoy it."

"Very thoughtful, but that still does not answer my question."

"Be patient and you will see."

"Ohhh Jane, come on, tell me. How am I going to know what to wear? What should I wear?" Maura's fashion brain is clearly at work now.

"It's going to be outside. That is all you get. Oh and be ready at seven."

"You know I could just look it up, maybe Google events going on tonight. I can do my own detective work." She says with a smirk.

"Well if you do that; then, I will not take you. Just enjoy the surprise. It's nothing fancy just a night out enjoying each others company. Later, I will ask you directly if you looked up what we are doing. If you lie you will get the worst case of hives. If you get hives I will not take you out."

"Jane you can be so mean."

"Just let me enjoy taking you out." Still having Maura wrapped by her arms she places a sweet, lingering kiss on her lips, "Please behave and don't look it up."

"I will behave. Promise. So, I will see you at seven. Are you leaving right now?"

"No, I thought we could have breakfast and maybe cuddle while we watch cartoons? Then, I will go back to my place and get ready."

"Cartoons?" The word sound foreign coming from the doctors lips.

"You have never watched cartoons?" It sound like someone just told Jane that Santa does not exist. "It's like one of the two most popular things to do on Sunday. Church being the other, I guess."

"No, I can't say I have."

"Ohh God, we are watching Scooby-Doo, but first some breakfast."

They spend the morning watching cartoons, which Maura actually likes once she convinces herself that since they are drawings anything can happen.

* * *

Soo first date won by a land slide.

I appreciate feedback... thanks


	11. Chapter 11

Hope you like...

A little inspiration from a review from Detective Marx... thanks!

* * *

Ch11

Words: 1,561

* * *

At seven on the dot, Jane arrives at Maura's door this time making sure she is not even one minute earl not wanting to fluster her.

Her knock is not answered as quickly this time and there is a distinct lack of heels clicking.

Maura is dressed in casual teal dress that is form fitting around the waist yet flows everywhere else; it skims the top of knees. A simple gold bracelet encases her wrist. In her other hand she is holding a pair of skin colored gladiator sandals with low wedge heels. Her outfit is simple yet has a touch of elegance that only she can pull off.

"Hi, Jane," she calls out as she opens the door.

"Hey, you look nice. That color looks great on you."

"Thank you. Please, come in. I just need to put on my shoes. Would you like a drink or something before we go?"

As Jane steps in, she puts her hand on the dip of Maura's waist and leans in for a kiss. It is pushing the boundaries of what a hello kiss should be. This kiss a promise of what is to come in the near future.

She steps in wearing jeans, a white tank top and a light brown leather jacket over the top; it is casual but still has thought behind it. "No thanks, I'm good. I will just wait for you to finish getting ready."

"Ok, it will be just a minute."

Once done, they head out the door to a taxi Jane has waiting.

"Where we going?"

"We will be there soon enough. So how was your day?"

They end up talking about Maura's vegetable garden, and even though vegetable are not the least bit interesting to Jane. She listens happily to her girlfriend talking about 'companion gardening' and French Beans. Jane even asks a few questions.

As they get close to their date location, Maura recognizes the event. "Oh, Jane how did you know I wanted to come here? I had completely forgotten about it."

"I had gone down to visit you one day; I think you might have gone to the bathroom because you were not in your office. When I walked over to your desk to check the game scores from your news paper, I saw you wrote a little sticky note about the Wine Expo that was going on today, so I figured you wanted to come. Hence here we are." Jane waves her hand in the direction on the event.

"Well how sneaky of you. Do you think you will enjoy it? I know you still are not the biggest fan of wine." Slight concern washes over Maura's futures.

"Oh, yeah! I looked it up and it looks fun. There is going to be a few well known chefs, music, entertainment and different vendors," Jane replies as she pays for the taxi ride; then, she gets out of the taxi to open Maura's door to help her out. Jane takes Maura's hand and starts to lead her toward the park where the Wine Expo is held but gets pulled back by Maura. "What's wrong, babe?"

"Well, this is our first time out as a couple. I just want to make sure we are on the same page as far as public displays of affection."

"I don't know about you," she says in a conspiratory voice, "but sex on the picnic table is out of the question... at least for tonight," she leans down to give the worried doctor a kiss. "I thought we would act like we have in other relationships. You know hand holding, maybe a few PG rated kisses. I'm not hiding anything. We can talk more about this later if you want to and plan on how to tell everyone. Is that cool?"

"Cool." She beams at Jane.

"I love it when you use slang terms Doctor Isles. Now let's go have some booze, and I heard someone was going to be making amazing mini burgers." Jane drags Maura towards one of the booths.

It is a beautiful location in the park. The sun is low on the horizon, a couple of minutes away from disappearing. There are lanterns and lights hanging from the trees that have only just been turned on giving the whole scene a magical appearance. Booths are set up along the side walks. Street performers are scattered about entertaining and distracting people from life's problems. In the not so far distance, there is a band playing Jazz music.

"You know, Jane, this is actually very romantic."

"I'm glad you think so. So is there anything you want to look at first or just wander around?"

"Let's just walk around."

They spent the next couple of hours wondering around, holding hands. They only let go to taste the food or wine that they are sampling. Maura always eager to share information fills Jane in about where the wine comes from or how a certain delicious morsel of food is prepared.

They stop and watch one of the street performers; a man that has spent too much time training his cats to do tricks like walking on a tight rope or balancing on a ball.

"Do you think we can teach Bass and Jo to do tricks? We could have Jo ride around on Bass's shell." Jane whispers into Maura's ear while she hugs the petite blonde from behind.

"You are too cute sometimes Jane Rizzoli." She kisses the brunette on the cheek.

"You seem to be confusing your words doctor. I'm sure you meant 'badass' when you said 'cute.' Am I right?"

"Very right, I'm sorry."

"All is forgiven." She starts to shift back and forth in the rhythm of the music in the background.

"Would you like to dance with me Jane?"

"Would you like to keep all of your toes? I always stepped on my dates toes when we danced." She chuckles at the memory.

"You cannot be that bad." She turns to face Jane and wraps her arms around Jane's neck and starts a slow swaying motion, "see not that hard. Oh...ouch."

"Crap, sorry. See there goes your little, baby toe. You are going to need to stitch it back on," Jane cringes.

Maura laughs, "Its fine Jane." She looks down and wiggles her toes, "See, they are all there. Keep dancing with me." They gently sway for a few minutes.

"You ready to go home? I think this place is about to close down for the night."

"I would like that."

Finding a taxi is not hard for them since there are a couple dozen circling around waiting to take people home that have been drinking.

* * *

Once back from their date, they enter Maura's home. The petite blonde quickly sheds her shoes while Jane does the same with hers shoes and jacket. Both, of course, put everything away neatly; Jane to please Maura and Maura out of habit.

Maura grabs Jane's wrist and pulls to wrap Jane's arms around her waist. "I think you look sexy like this... showing off your arm... the contrast of white against your tan skin." Then, she glides her hands up and down Jane's arm enjoying the strength of the detective's muscles under the soft skin.

Leaning into each other, they start to patiently kiss from the moment their lips meet. Teeth and tongue not so gently meet, almost as if it was a first kiss and they were just learning each others rhythm. Delicate hands tangle themselves in dark curls; rough hands massage a small waist then move back to encircle and pull their bodies flush together.

Just as things heat up there is a distinct clicking of terrier claws against wood floors and a thud of a tortoise shell bumping a table leg.

Breaking apart, Jane can only smile at the slight look of annoyance on Maura's face, "The welcome committee is here. Look even Bass is coming."

"Oh Bass, buddy, I forgot to feed you; you must be hungry." Almost forgetting Jane, at the last moment Maura grabs her hand and pulls her to the kitchen, "You should also feed your half of the welcome committee."

"Jo is just as happy to see you as she is to see me, if not more since you always sneak her a treat when you think I'm not watching."

"I do not... well you're not suppose to see that." She sounds disappointed she is not as sneaky as she thinks she is.

They prepare Jo's and Bass's food. "Jane do you think your mom is here? It's already eleven-thirty; I would hate for her to be driving so late."

"She is staying at Tommy's tonight. I bet Tommy is loving it," she says with a smirk. "Alright eat up you two."

Once Jo is done eating Jane lets her out to do her doggy business then lets her back in.

"Ok. You want to get ready for bed?" At Maura's nod, Jane leads them down the hall.

"You know you can bring your things into my bathroom to get ready. You don't need to keep them in the guest room."

"Thanks, I'll do that next time. But tonight I will get ready over there. See you in bed in a few."

"Okay. Hurry."

"Me? Hurry? I always beat you." She teases as she heads down the hall.

TBC...

* * *

The next chapter will be up in a day or two. I just have to read over it and make sure I am happy with it ;) or as happy as one can be with writing.

I love feedback and ideas...


	12. Chapter 12

Hope you like it…

* * *

Ch12

Words:1,861

* * *

Once again Jane beats Maura in getting ready for bed, but Maura quickly joins her. She slides under the cover and snuggles into Jane's side.

"Yeah, beautiful."

"Hello to you too, Jane."

Dressed in their nightly sleeping attire, they lay in bed. The detective is in black boy shorts and a gray undershirt; the doctor is in white silk shorts and camisole that have a blue and purple floral pattern. They cuddle in bed as they wait for sleep to take them.

"I had an amazing night, Jane. The best first date I have ever had. Thank you." The doctor whispers into the dimly lit room.

Maura rests her head on Jane's chest, her left cheek fully on top of the brunette's breast and her right hand gently scratches over the dips of Jane's toned stomach. The only thought that goes through the detective's head is, '_I must be poking out her eye.'_ Jane could feel her nipples straining against the top she is wearing, they are begging for attention.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I think that was the best date I have ever had, first or otherwise."

The doctor feels the ridged peak under her cheek and does the only thing she can think of to sooth it; she turns her head and places a gentle kiss directly on the straining nub. Her soothing touch is rewarded with a sigh of approval that is emitted from the lanky form beneath her.

She presses another kiss to the attention starved peak; this time she receives not only a moan but also a hand comes up to keep her head in place. She decides to give more attention to the detective's nipple; she sucks at it through the thin fabric of Jane's top. The added sensation causes Jane to arch her back, and she push her breast farther into the ME's mouth.

Maura readjusts herself. She places her right hand under the hem of Jane's top and slowly slides her hand over and across a toned and slightly tense stomach; then, up and over a perfectly developed breast. The route her hand takes pushes the thin fabric up which reviles the skin she had just teased. There in front of the blonde's lips, not two inches away, is the most beautiful sites she has seen, a dusky pebbled nipple.

She glances up to see Jane's deep, brown eyes looking back as she holds her breath. The brunette watches as Maura slowly drags her nose across her nipple; then, perfect rosy lips encircled her aching peak. When Maura starts to suckle her nipple it causes the air in her lungs to shoot out and her hips to seek contact, friction that is not there. Jane tightens her hold on the silky, golden locks as she glides her thumb back and forth over Maura's temple encouraging her to keep going.

The petite woman feels the taller woman's needs deepen; she readjusts and pushes a beautifully sculpted thigh between Jane's.

"Is this ok, Jane?"

"Yes… please keep going," she breaths out in awe and arousal.

With Jane's permission she pushes her thigh against Jane, feeling a warm, wet core. Maura's position does not have their bodies flush together. She is on her knees and forearms. Jane moves her hands down to Maura's hips; she uses this as leverage and her feet and back to glide her center up and down a tensed, creamy thigh.

Both are still fully dressed in their nightwear, but they can feel their own arousal moisten their shorts and wonder if the other can also feel it. The honey blonde most defiantly can feel the damp center that is grinding on her thigh.

During the minutes that pass, Maura switches nipples; she gives each the attention that they need. She licks, sucks and bites the sensitive flesh of Jane's breast. With each new action or sensation, Jane's hips speed up, the pressure in her building.

Then, Maura makes her way up a long, lean neck where she can feel the rapid pulsing of Jane's heart. She lingers there enjoying the flutter under her lips until she fells Jane's chin nudge her and she makes the rest of her journey up where lips crashes together. It is sloppy and desperate.

For Jane, she feels as if she is about to fly off a cliff. And for Maura, she is having a hard time keeping her growing arousal in check; she wants to see the brunette lose control first. At every glide to the top both of their hips bump together and it increases their need.

"Maura… mmm… get closer to me… " Jane groans.

Maura presses her body on top of Jane giving her the contact she desperately needs.

They looked into each other's eyes, and hazel eyes can see intense black where espresso eyes once where. The desperation she sees is unraveling.

While looking at Jane's face , who is so close to that blissful edge, She speaks softly, "Come Jane, come for me."

With that Jane's hips shoot up, "Oh God, Maura," and grind into Maura's; then, she freezes along with her breath.

What fells like the most pleasurable eternity is only in reality a few seconds of bliss. But by far they are the best seconds of her life. When she finally relaxes her hips dropped down to the bed. The loss of contact causes Maura to grunt in disapproval.

Jane takes a minute to regain some of her strength and that is when that little, desperate grunt registers and causes chocolate eyes to flutter open. What Jane sees gives her a second wind. Her eyes focus and see Maura with her eyes closed as she desperately tries to catch her breath and calm her body.

Jane swallows hard at the sight. "Did you…?" Jane's question is cut short when the doctor shakes her head.

"Close..." She whimpers.

Jane still has her hands on smaller woman's hips which she uses to push Maura onto her side then her back. The brunette settles herself between the blonde's thighs and slides an arm under her back and up to cradle her head. She leans down to kiss her as she brings a hand up to massage a full and heavy breast. She teases and pulls a nipple through the fabric. With her hips she pushes the blonde's hips farther apart to settle even closer to her.

While Jane starts a slow and steady pace, Maura brings her hands up to the side on the brunette's ribs. She can feel the muscles under her hands contract each time Jane pushes forward.

She enjoys building Maura up, seeing her get closer and closer to the edge. "Slow… Jane."

"What is it, babe? What do you need?" She murmurs into the blonde's ear.

"Last… make it last…" Jane slows down her hips in order to elongate the doctor's pleasure.

Jane takes her time kissing the blonde's neck, dragging her teeth up the underside on her chin. Maura turns her head to the side to give Jane all the access she wants. Taking advantage, she kisses up the length of her neck up to her ear. Maura grabs Jane's hand, she first pushes it down then up under her camisole to make proper skin to skin contact. A hard nipple digs into a scared palm. The usually well spoken doctor, at this point, can only moan and pant into Jane's ear. This agonizing torture last eternal minutes.

Pulling together all the strength she has left, Maura asks Jane to end the torture; she cannot last much longer. "Please… Jane."

Jane pushes her pubic bone down onto the most sensitive spot Maura has and does small tight circles. The slow build up until now plus the perfect pressure causes a moan, which sounds as if it comes from somewhere so deep inside Maura that it has not been discovered, to come out of her swollen lips . Jane gladly accepts that as the best praise she has ever received and tries to capture it with her own lips.

Maura breaks the kiss as her breathing has become even more labored. She can feel every muscle in her become so tense with desire that it starts to feel almost painful. A sheen of sweat covers her delicate face, and she can feel the same sheen covering Jane's skin. Even though she is desperate for release, and asked for it, she is trying to fight it to make the moment last for as long as she can. This moment feels amazingly perfect.

Since she so desperately wants to see Maura come apart in this most beautiful way, Jane doubles her efforts. Maura answers back physically by wrapping her legs around Jane's waist, and vocally by moaning out Jane's name.

Jane turns her head and repeats the words that had sent her over the edge so breathtakingly.

"Come Maura, come for me."

And Maura does just that. Her body seizes and then shakes with waves of pleasure while goose bumps cover her skin. To keep herself form screaming, she bites down on Jane's neck, but to Jane's surprise she does not feel it and will mostly likely not know about the strength behind it until hours later when she makes her way to the bathroom.

As the strongest part of her orgasm subsides, Maura lays her head back onto Jane's hand. Her eyes are still closed; she is trying to catch her breath. Her body still tenses and releases with the aftershocks, which Jane can feel against her own body as she still keeps the gentlest grinding motion on Maura's sex. Wanting her to get the most out of it and enjoying the feeling of Maura against her.

Maura starts to feel her body again; she can feel her over sensitiveness. The feeling of Jane's movement against her becomes too much, so she slips one hand up onto Jane's back under her tank top and the other into Jane's boy shorts cupping her behind and she pulls Jane onto herself which effectively causes Jane's hips to stop. Maura's actions bring a goofy grin to Jane's face.

She pulls back little and looks down at the ME, who just looks back. Both see the same thing, flushed faces, lips parted as they catch their breath, stray curls clinging to damp foreheads, a beautiful sight. They do not need words to be exchanged. They have perfected their eye communication over the years and right now the overwhelming emotion they shared for each other is love. They lean into each other and kiss, nothing rushed, just tender.

Jane rolls them onto their side. Both are still facing each other, Jane guides Maura's head to the crook of her neck. Their bodies are still warm and a bit sticky from their efforts but neither wants to let go._ 'God, I love you Maura.' _With arms and legs tangled together they start to fall asleep.

"Maura?"

"Mhhh?" Comes a sleepy reply.

"That was amazing. I think, we might kill each other once we actually get naked and practice a few times."

"We just might."

They both chucked as the fall into a slumber.

TBC…

* * *

How did I do?

I need ideas… I'm not sure where to take the story now...

I also have two other smuty stories for R&I here on fanfiction if you want to check them out :)


End file.
